You're My Puppets Now
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt is tired of the abuse he suffers every single day from bullies and friends alike. He develops an anonymous persona called 'A' to toy with his fellow classmates. How far will it go and will anybody stop him?
1. It Begins With A bAng

You're My Puppets Now

**Kurt is tired of the abuse he suffers every single day from bullies and friends alike. He develops an anonymous persona called 'A' to toy with his fellow classmates. How far will it go and will anybody stop him? **

Kurt just _loves_ how nobody notices the abuse he is put through in school every single day of his life. The locker slams, the countless slushy facials, the graffiti on his locker, the theft of his possessions and the list goes on. He simply _adores_ how much people care about him. But sometimes, even the strength of Kurt's mental walls cannot keep the bad dreams and self-resentment from planting themselves inside his mind. Sometimes, they get to him more than he lets on. He installs a bitchy, sarcastic veneer for others to be presented with, but that's just to hide himself from what is really going on around him. To shield his mind from splitting into different sections to deal with the anguish and fear that surrounds his entire being. Kurt Hummel is defined by others according to his sexuality and to Kurt, that's not okay anymore.

So he devises a plan to make the people of Lima see the error of their ways. He hopes. It could get messy, but as long as he sticks to the foundations of his plan, he should be fine.

He gets the idea in a sudden, random dream one night. He develops it and plots for countless hours until his head hurts. He decides to go solo, but exclude people who he deems worthy from his wrath.

That's right, Kurt Hummel is getting some payback.

He can't explain what makes him be pushed over the edge by temptation. He wants to hurt these people who have hurt him, and now it's go time.

He starts immediately, not wanting to waste any moments dilly dallying. He needs to find a name, though, an alias. Then he decides… -A

A for anguish. A for anonymous. A for Animalistic. Because that's what he is now. He's turned to the dark side.

His first target is Finn.

_**Kurt's POV**_

Finn is one of my prime targets, but he is probably the easiest to mess with. He's gullible, naïve and doesn't think for himself. A couple of text messages will surely break him. But what to text? That is the question Kurt whips out his untraceable mobile phone and starts to text.

_Hello Finn, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you! Get ready for a bumpy journey…one which you might not survive in the end… Good luck! –A _

Done. Let me explain why Finn is being targeted.

It's all about last year. When I was in love with him. Or what I thought then was love. He knew, and took full advantage of my willingness to do anything for him. He used me at his puppet, pulling at of my strings so I'd be his slave.

Now it's my turn to do the same to him.

A sudden thought strikes me.

Why not take down multiple people at a time?

A genius idea. The next person I'm going to strike at is the arrogant, misogynistic jerk Noah Puckerman. He has been nothing but a stupid, petulant dick ward since I can remember. He thinks he's the sexiest bitch going, but he has even seen the magnificent Kurt Hummel in the Marc Jacobs new collection? Then even he would have some second thoughts. Bitch, please.

Anyway, he's one of the biggest homophobes I know, and he _has_ to be taken down before he ruins the lives of many other gays in the future. I can't have that on my conscience. He needs to be stopped.

_Hello Noah, it's your darling friend here! Just thought I should let you know that this ride is going to be dangerous. I hope you're up for it! Better be on your toes, bitch, or else you might just get hurt. Kisses! –A _

Two down. A couple more to go.

Next is the nefarious jock David Karofsky.

David has been the source of my most potent emotions since my mother died. But they're not emotions of sadness, but extreme pain and fury. I hardly ever get angry, but with David around, I'm constantly angry. As if he gets a say in how I live my life. He doesn't like it? He can fuck right off! So, I think it's due time I give _him_ a taste of what he's dishing out to me…

_David! How nice to reacquaint after all this time! I've got several surprises in store for you and guess what? I know your biggest secret of all. So do what I say, bitch, or watch your life go up in __**flames**__. –A _

Maybe a little bit dramatic, but I don't care at this point. I'm too far gone. I'm now actually rethinking the idea of having some accomplices. It couldn't hurt and if one gets discovered, I can still operate and recruit. And I know just where to start. It involves a fleeting trip to Dalton Academy. If I leave school now, I can make it just before Dalton lets out. Hopefully. I need this to work.

Soon after forming that plan, I'm in my car, cruising down the almost deserted lanes like they are my bitches. My regular phone beeps incessantly and I realise I've missed Glee Club…almost. It's Rachel, pestering me about my whereabouts. I have voice recognition on my normal phone, so I can text back without getting pulled over for using my phone whilst driving.

"Rachel, I'm going on a Glee club related educational visit. Won't be back in time, sorry. –Kurt " I speak aloud and my phone sorts out the words and sends the message in a short space of time.

Shortly after, I receive a reply.

_Okay, that's fine I guess. Have you seen Finn or Puck lately? – Rachel (insert gold star here) _

So Finn and Puck are absent? Excellent. They must be freaked out by my message to each of them! Perfect.

"Rachel, I haven't seen them since yesterday, Finn didn't come home last night. He stayed at Mike's. They'll probably be at home or in the gym or something that boys do." I reply audibly.

It doesn't feel like too long until I reach my destination. Dalton Academy.

The receptionist welcomes me into the grand, majestic building warmly and I enquire about my possible co-conspirator.

"Yes, he should be in the choir room. Just go right through. It's down the hallway to your left."

"Thank you." I put on my falsest voice to thank her and proceed to the choir room, wasting no time with idle chitchat.

I push open the moderately heavy double doors to the choir room like I was only here yesterday. I did attend here, remember? The set of Warblers gasped as I strutted in.

"Where is he?" I enquire. They know who I'm talking about.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to start this off quickly but it will get better, I promise. Now, I'm planning on there being a trio of 'A'. Kurt, the person kind of introduced in this chapter and another. Virtual hugs to whomever guesses who is possibly joining Kurt. :D Clue: I'm never really written them as a big part of any story before. But I'm excited to! :D Remember to read 'There's No I in teAm' by LadyGagaSlashLover! :D **


	2. The dArk Side Needs Company

Chapter 2- The Dark Side Needs Some Company

**So I changed who one of the A team members is halfway through writing. Forget my last clue. Proceed ;)**

* * *

"Where is he?" They know who I'm talking about.

"He's right through here, Kurt. Come through." Nick says, leading me towards the back of the room, where my person of interest is slouching on a comfortable sofa type seat with his head resting on his left palm, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hello, Kurt." He says as he lifts his head up.

"Hello, Blaine." I greet coldly. Even though we're friends, Blaine and I always play enemies around each other. In our opinion, it helps to build character and keep our friendship stronger than it already is.

"Was there something you required from me, Kurtie?" Blaine says mockingly.

"Just your huge cock and enticing abs." I slither over to him teasingly, running a hand up his arm, liking the feel of his Dalton blazer.

"Yes, but Kurt? You can have that anytime. What's so important you have to disrupt me now?"

"Disrupting? You're doing _nothing_. Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

I discuss my plan in detail with him, looking over my shoulder in case anybody is trying to eavesdrop on our juicy conversation.

"You know how you've wanted vengeance on my bullies ever since you met me? Well this is your chance?" I propose.

"This does sound intriguing and utterly fabulous. Okay, I'm in. Tell me what you need me to do." Blaine replies, smirking.

"Okay. I'm going to give you this untraceable cell phone which you have to use to text our…puppets with some bitchy comments about their secrets and whatnot. With your level of wit, we can take these bitches down and smile about it afterwards without being discovered. It's a wonderful system!" I chirp happily, finally getting a partner in crime.

"Sounds great to me, Kurtie. I like the whole idea of being in cahoots with you all of the time. Being close to you, being sexually involved maybe?" Blaine winks at me, and I look deeply into his eyes, seeing everything beautiful inside them.

"Not so fast. You have to earn the right to be with me, soldier." I say, gaining momentum as we sexually banter.

"What do I have to do?"

"Suggest another recruit. Simple, right? And if you're thinking of the same person I am, then you'll get…_ extra rewards_." I say, being devilishly sultry.

"Easy, Santana Lopez."

"That was fast. And you're in luck; I was thinking of her as well…you might just get lucky after all." I say, raising my eyebrows at him flirtatiously.

"Might? With my level of flirting combined with my cock and abs, I'm getting in your pants whether you like it or not." Blaine said, very sure of himself.

"Oh, you are, are you? I don't recall telling you that you could have access to my body."

"You didn't tell me. It's a vibe I picked up between us." Blaine shot back, the fake-flirting still being continued between us equally. I giggle girlishly.

"Oh, Blaine. Without my permission, it's illegal darling."

"Kurt. Come on. Look at me. You're going to deny _me_ access to your beautiful body. Are you?" Blaine chuckles and points to himself.

"Maybe. I might tease you. Play your cards right and there won't be a problem, will there?" I warn jokingly. "Anyway, here's your cell. Remember, do _not_ text anybody else with this phone. It'll blow the whole operation. Can you handle this, Blaine?"

"I sure can. Don't worry about me. Worry about Santana getting carried away with things and revealing herself." Blaine hints.

"You make a good point, Anderson. Hey, you're A for Anderson. None of our targets are smart enough to figure that out anyway. Anyway, you always sign these messages with –A. That's important. It's not just texts that we're doing, I'm going to set up an email account, and we're going to mess with them in other ways. Making them complete tasks in which they could _die_ and so on." I conclude.

"Wow, Kurt you really hate these bitches, don't you? You've kind of gone to the dark side." Blaine comments unhelpfully.

"Well, of course Blaine. I'm not exactly in the position to bake them some cakes. Though Finn would go for that." I snap back bitchily.

"So who exactly are we going for?"

"Finn, Puck and Karofsky have already been sent messages from me, but Mercedes, Azimio and Jacob Ben Israel are yet to go. I'm leaving Jacob for Santana but you can take care of the other two. Right now, actually, Blaine. Text them something enigmatic but don't mention what they've done yet."

"Alright. Here goes…"

_Hey, Mercedes! _

_I think we're going to be very close indeed, move over tater tots, Mercedes Jones has a new best friend. Moi! Kisses bitch, -A _

I read the text and nod approvingly.

"Very good, Blaine. Send it."

He hits send and I can almost imagine the text zipping through the air, ready to inflict some serious damage onto one Mercedes Jones.

"Now, Azimio."

_What up, Z?_

_I hope you're ready for me, bitch. Even so, you'll never see me coming. Sleep with one eye open. –A_

"I like your style. I know how badly you want to hex JBI but Santana has to have something, right?" I compliment, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

"Well, I'd better back. I need the last text sent by the end of the day. See you Blaine." I say flirtatiously.

"Wait, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine?"

He saunters over to me sultrily and kisses me straight on the lips. He holds me in place, battling my tongue for dominance. They clash and we break apart, panting heavily.

"I've always wanted that. What took you so long, dummy?" I whisper.

"I didn't think you did want it. So I held off." Blaine replies, biting his lip. He's so hot when he does that.

"Well, it's happened now. See you on the playground." I wave enticingly over my shoulder and strut out of Dalton, Nick and Jeff seeing me out.

Two members. One left. Six targets. One left. I speed back to McKinley to see to Santana. Hopefully I can corner her before she meets Brittany. I don't want to rope Brittany into all of this.

It's going to work. I'll get my vengeance on these people who made my life hell. Now I have the power and they are the victims. Let's see if they enjoy a bitter taste of their own bitter medicine. Now they'll finally know what they did to me.

All of them. I promise.

* * *

**A/N: The new episodes of PLL are inspiring me to write more. Have you noticed the influx of updates I'm posting? And how a lot are PLL? I'll get my Glee done too, don't worry. And my HG fic. I have all summer. ;) **


	3. There Is No 'A' In Kurt

**Chapter 3- There's No 'A' In Kurt**

I find Santana alone, studying in the library during the free period we share. I saunter over to her, and she looks up, smirking.

"So what exactly brings Lady Luscious to my domain?" She purrs. We share this joke about me being Lady Luscious and her being Queen Wanky. Together, we're the monarchy Britain wished they had.

"You're admitting that the library is your domain, Lopez?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Fair point. Get to it, then. What the fuck are you doing here after missing Glee Club? Rachel was pining to kill you." She asks deviously.

"I have a proposition for you."

And so the final addition to my little 'project' is confirmed. I explain heartily my plan of action, and she's enthusiastically nodding along, agreeing with every word I'm saying. This is a good thing; I'll have a very enthusiastic member in my ranks. It's not every day that you find somebody with the hostility that Santana Lopez possesses. Well, apart from me, I started this bitch off. I text Blaine quickly (not from my A phone) to let him know that Santana definitely joined and that his Recruitment Bonus should be available to access soon. He texts back very quickly, his excitement getting the better of him.

_Cannot wait, baby._

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, Lady Luscious, but I have a girlfriend to get to and a destructive text message to send." Santana announces her leave and swiftly begins to exit the library.

"Wait, Satan?" I say nonchalantly.

"What?"

"You need to send your initiation text to JBI." I say, lowering my voice.

"Oh. Sure thing."

_Hey, gossip bitch! We're sort of similar, I think. We both know a lot about people. The only difference is, you don't know ANYTHING about me, and I know EVERYTHING about you. Watch out. –A _

"Perfect." She hits send and this plan is 100% in action. There should really be some dramatic music in the air, but I'll settle for the furious sounds of Santana's high heels.

"Hey. Can I talk to you, Kurt?" A voice disrupts the settled silence that had established itself around me. I look up confusedly and see the serious, blank face of Finn Hudson. Round One, Hummel. I can't mess this thing up. Finn messed me about a lot and broke my heart, shattering it into pieces. Sure, Blaine has glued it together, but Finn crawled into it through a gap and remains reluctant to leave. Stupid leftover feelings.

"Oh, sure. I hadn't started studying yet, anyway. What's up?" I say nonchalantly. All of my acting endeavours have paid off after all. Suck it, Rachel. As a matter of fact, I was just about to send another –A message to Finn and Puck. But that can wait. Now I have to 'clear my name'.

"Well I got this text yesterday. It said _Hello Finn, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you! Get ready for a bumpy journey…one which you might not survive in the end… Good luck! –A__. _I have no idea who this –A is, but I was hoping you'd gotten one too." Finn trails off hopefully.

"So you hoped that somebody hated me enough to send me a text message?" I ask mischievously, stirring the pot a little between myself and Finn.

"No, I just wondered." Finn clarifies defensively. I shake my head. This is just too easy. About as easy as it was for Finn to manipulate me and find a place in my heart sequestered from everything else there where he could fester and become permanent, like a non-removable tattoo, but an internal one. One that nobody can see. Only Finn and I know it exists, and that tears me up inside. Well now the payback is commencing, and I just know that this will all end in tears for those I choose to manipulate.

"Who would do something like that?" I bite my lip.

"I don't know, but when I find them, I'm going to kill them." Finn rages.

"You don't mean that." I state. He doesn't. He's more angry than rational right now. Then again, when is he ever rational?

"I do. I can tell this bitch hates me and will try to destroy me. I can't have that." Oh how right you are, Finn. For once.

"That's nice, Finn, but could you leave me to study now?" _I need to send you the destructive text message I've been planning for the past hour. __That'll go down well. _

"So that's it? You don't even care that I'm being bullied by this person?"

"Do you really want to go there? After everything? I wouldn't. You're walking on dangerous ground, Hudson." My sharp tone surprises him. What does he expect? That every single time I speak to him, my voice will be seductive or loving? Even now? I'm with Blaine.

"Right. Okay. Thanks for nothing, Kurt." Finn says rather coldly and leaves. When I know he's not looking, I whip out my –A phone and start my next text.

_Little Lord Gayboy won't know who I am. Nice try, though, Lumps. Guess again. –A _

That should do it.

* * *

It's so weird. Why do people think that I'd know who is torturing them. I'm just doing some more studying (because I'm a nerd like that) when Noah Puckerman storms in.

"Hello, meathead. What can I do for you today?"

"Finn said you'd be in here. I'll admit that it did take me fifteen minutes to work out where the library actually was. Then he said it was opposite where Claire Davis gave me a handjob in that History classroom and I knew."

"You are the epitome of gross. But continue." I snap.

"I got this message earlier." And Puck delves into his story about his text message. I was very proud of my work.

"What makes you think I know who it is? Finn came in here asking me the same thing. It's not like I'm getting them too. People hate me, but they know Santana will tear them down if they so much as think about touching me, so they refrain. But you're having bully trouble? That's a grand shame, Puckerman. I just wish there was somebody to help you. But you have no friends, do you? You treat everybody like shit and now you have nobody to help you."

"Fuck sake, Hummel. I asked you a question, there's no need to go all faggy on me!" Puck retorts, but that's a very weak insult.

I reach over and touch his arm.

"Listen here, you little shit. I've had enough of you and your little games. Fuck off and don't bother me again."

"Help me." Puck mutters.

"I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you." I murmur, and then put my earbuds in. He speaks again, but I point to my earbuds and mouth _I can't hear you_. He leaves.

Yet again, my –A phone is out.

_Just like Finn, you're stupid enough to presume that the fag has the answer. Try again, bitch. –A _

This means war, and I'm going to be on the front line the entire time, shooting down my enemies until the last one bites the dust. Oh yes, I'm truly corrupted. But what evil character isn't? Lord Voldemort, The Joker and the list goes on. Kurt Hummel is about to be added to this list.

I'm going to go down in McKinley High history. Whenever in the future people hear the name Kurt Hummel, or –A, they'll shiver. And rightly so.

It's on.


End file.
